


Striking Gold

by Misskiku



Series: lonashipping week 2020 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lonashipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: lonashipping week 2020Day 5: GoldMoon realises that she's struck gold with Gladion.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: lonashipping week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Striking Gold

A quiet beat of laughter spilled from Moon as she watched the two large Silvally jump excitedly around Gladion. He held a pokétoy above his head, leaning back on his heels, as they bounced on their powerful hind legs and tried to snatch it out of his hands. He tossed the toy to the side and the Silvally shot after it. Their long claws clattered across the conservatory floor. Moon watched, a sweet bubble of adoration blooming in her chest, as Gladion's Silvally reached the toy first and bounded back to him. 

He lobbed the toy further this time, giving Moon's Silvally a head start. The gentle smile on Gladion's face, the glimmer of peaceful contentment in his eyes, warmed Moon to her core. Her heart felt full. Full and warm and soft, she watched the playful scene continue as the Silvally hurried back to Gladion. Her Silvally bounced up excitedly, licking the side of Gladion's face. 

"Hey!" Gladion protested, shoving Silvally off him as the Pokemon tried to set it's large paws on his shoulders. 

His smile was bright and free, amused despite the slobbery tongue in his face. The trickle of laughter he gave as he managed to retrieve the toy and throw it again, made Moon want to melt. She felt gooey inside. It was as though time had stopped for a moment, as though nothing else mattered. All her cares, her worries, her duties and responsibilities, they all faded away. 

It was such a simple thing, Gladion playing with their Silvally in the conservatory, in the gentle afternoon warmth, yet it felt like the most precious thing in the world to Moon. His smile was like the sun, sweeping away the darkness, the doubts, in her heart, and it gave her life. It was like seeing his smile for the first time all over again. Dazzling and breathtaking, she couldn't, and didn't want to, take her eyes away. She felt at ease. Calm. Happy and light, as though she could soar away at any moment on this feeling. 

A feeling that… everything she wanted, everything she needed, was right in front of her. 

That realisation washed over her with soothing clarity, and everything fell into place at once. Everything made sense. 

This was it. 

_ He _ was it.

Moon laughed. A short breath of laughter, of joy and adoration, at how simple it all was. Gladion glanced at her, mouth quirked in a playful smile, as he held tight to the toy his Silvally was trying to wrench from his grip. He let go, and Silvally bolted away, Moon's Silvally on its heels. 

"What's that look for?" Gladion asked, raising an eyebrow at Moon in amusement. 

Moon could feel the smile on her face, knew she was wearing a sappy grin, but she couldn't contain it. She didn't want to. 

"It's nothing," she said, her voice light and airy. Breathless. "It's just… I'm happy." 

Gladion's eyes widened fractionally, before his smile softened. "Oh, is that all?" 

He managed to sound nonplussed, as if, after the many years they'd been together, the way she could admit things like that didn't fluster him. The growing slash of heat on his cheeks defied his confident facade. Her heart squeezed at the sight. She took a slow step forward, a lazy step towards him, and a soft warmth spread through her chest, through her lungs and her veins. 

"I'm happy," she said again, drawing closer to Gladion, following the pull of her heart. It felt right. Natural. Like two magnets clicking together, she stepped into his arms. 

This was where she was meant to be.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Gladion asked. His voice, laced with gentle mirth, tickled her ear as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I feel like I've struck gold with you," she sighed happily. "I'm so lucky, so blessed, to have you." 

He held her close, giving her a tender squeeze. 

"I could say the same," he said quietly.

She smiled, her eyes falling shut in his embrace. Everything felt right. She didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever. 

"I want to stay like this forever." 

His chest rumbled with his laugh. "I'm afraid I've got a meeting to attend later, as much as I'd rather stay with you." 

A surge of adoration filled her lungs, and she breathed a quiet laugh against his neck. 

"That's not what I meant." She felt giddy. Dizzy and hazy and full of love. "I want to stay with you. Forever." 

She felt his embrace, his arms around her, stiffen slightly. Heard the quiet sound of his breath catching in his throat. 

She knew. 

She knew this was what she wanted. 

"Gladion." 

His name was a song on her lips, sweet and light on her tongue. A prayer, a whispered hope.

Everything she wanted.

"Will you marry me?"

A moment passed. Silence broken only by the scuffling of their Silvally as they fought over the pokétoy, and the heavy thumping of Gladion's heart. 

His embrace tightened. He dropped his head to her shoulder, a tight sigh exhaled by her ear. 

"Why are you always,  _ always, _ one step ahead of me?" he muttered quietly, his voice hitching. 

Moon knew by the sound of his voice, the way he forced the words out, that he was embarrassed and flushed, and his cheeks would burn the same bright crimson as the slash on his hoodie. It was delightful, and she couldn't help but laugh. 

"It's in my nature," she giggled. 

"I was… going to ask you tomorrow," Gladion sighed in flustered exasperation. His heart thumped a heavy, steady beat against her ear. 

Moon's eyes snapped open. "You were?" 

_ "Yes!"  _ he huffed. "A table at your favourite restaurant for dinner, a walk along the beach afterwards as we watched the sunset… I had everything planned out perfectly and you had to- to go and...!" 

He grumbled in his throat. Moon pulled out of his embrace enough that she could look at him.

"Wait, are you serious?" 

He glanced to the side, lips pressed into a tight pout, a blaze of heat burning across his face. "Yes!" 

She smiled. Smiled so bright, so wide, that her cheeks began to ache but she didn't care. She couldn't. Nothing else mattered. She sank into his arms, against his chest, with a gentle laugh. 

"I can't believe it," she sighed in a delighted daze. "You were going to ask me tomorrow and I…" she broke off into a fit of giggles. "Guess I kinda ruined your plan. Sorry!" 

Gladion huffed, looping his arms around her waist as she muffled her laughter into his hoodie. Her body rumbled with mirth against him, and he bit back a smile he knew she couldn't see. 

"You always have a way of ruining my plans, don't you?" He shook his head, but his tone was light and amused. Full of breathless relief. 

She could hardly believe it herself. 

"Sorry! It just kind of… slipped out."

"I knew you were spontaneous but  _ this… _ you really caught me off guard." 

She breathed a soft laugh. Breathed in Gladions scent, familiar and calming. His embrace, sturdy and firm and it felt like she was  _ home. _ She looked up at him and melted beneath the soft light in his eyes. The way he gazed at her, an unbidden smile gracing his lips, made her realise he felt the same. He looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. 

"Gladion…" 

She reached up without thinking. Her thumb dusted beneath his eye, she felt the buzz of warmth from his blush as she cupped his cheek. He turned his face into her touch, nuzzling into her palm. He caught her hand with his own, his long fingers sliding over hers, a silent moment passing between them. No words were needed, that quiet gesture saying enough for both of them. 

Her smile brightened and a single, bashful beat of laughter escaped. Gladion's mouth twitched in amusement, and he brought her knuckles to his lips, brushing them with a tender, feather-light kiss. 

He stole the air from her lungs when his kiss lingered over her ring finger. His eyes never left hers, not even for a second. 

"You know, you… you haven't…" Moon felt too giddy to speak. 

Her chest fluttered, heart skipping and dancing as Gladion gently kissed her ring finger again, trailing his lips further along it. Higher, past her knuckle, to where a ring would lie. 

"Hmm?" 

She felt like laughing. Like giggling and laughing and expressing everything fluttering inside her lungs. She wanted to shout and scream and cry all at once. The pool of warmth in her heart was overflowing.

"You still haven't answered me," she finally managed to point out. 

Gladion blinked at her for a second. He lowered her hand from his lips, interlacing their fingers. 

"I thought my answer was obvious, considering that I was going to ask you the same thing tomorrow," he said. His eyes skipped away from hers. 

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get off that easy." She squeezed his hand. "I want to hear you say it."

He pressed his lips tightly together, slowly bringing his eyes back to hers. Moon gave him a coy smile, unable to hide her anticipation, her delight, in her gaze as she waited for his reply. The flush on his cheeks had reached the very tips of his ears, and he struggled to meet her gaze. His eyes flicked away from hers for a beat, and he swallowed. 

"I… I will," he said quietly. 

"You will… what?" 

Gladion's eyes snapped to hers. She raised an eyebrow, the determination in her eyes crackling against the embarrassment in his. 

"Moon." His voice was low. Low and tender, spoken so only she could hear. "I'll marry you." He punctuated this with a gentle squeeze of her hand. "I want to marry you. Arceus, I've wanted to ask you for so long, of course I will." Another squeeze. "Of course I will." 

She smiled. And laughed. And felt tears prickle behind her eyes. She couldn't say anything at all, her lips trembled and wobbled with a surge of emotions she couldn't name, so she kissed him instead. Moon lifted up on her toes, her free hand winding behind his head, and quietened the roaring of her heart, the faint sob that spilled from her throat, against his lips. Gladion softened into her kiss, reached up to cup her cheek, and pulled away with a start when he felt the tears pouring from her eyes. 

"Moon-?!" he gaped at her, and dusted a knuckle beneath her eye to catch her tears as they fell. "You're crying… What- What's wrong?" 

Something between a sob and a laugh hiccuped from her chest. She tried to smile, but her lips trembled and it fractured. 

"I-I don't… I don't know. I'm so, so happy, I…" She shook her head, brushing away a tear with the palm of her hand. "I love you, Gladion." 

She said that with a smile. His eyes widened, her confession rendering him speechless. 

This time, she laughed. "I love you." 

Moon kissed him again. It tasted like the salt of her tears, a mixture of relief and joy, of everything she couldn't express with words. 

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

It was everything she needed to hear and she knew that it was right.

This was it. 

She had struck gold. 


End file.
